Love Is Greater Than Skin Deep: A Vee x Edgar story
by John2851
Summary: Love Is the best thing that can every happen to anyone. Especially for a boy named Edgar Peepleson and a vampire girl by the name of Vampirina aka Vee Hanutley. The two lovers won't give up their love for each other, even if their friends and family would pull all the stops to break them up. And both Edgar and Vee will fight back for their love. Not caring their both different.
1. Chapter one

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampirina nor it's characters.****A/N: This a Vee and Edgar shipping!.**

**Chapter one**

In the cool breeze weekend afternoon getting ready to go out and visit his next door neighbor. A boy by the name of Edgar was about to confess something to a very special friend of his that he had his eyes on since the day her and her folks moved into the old spooky house, to his opinion it was kinda hunted and pure spooky in his eyes.

The girl that he had a crush on was no ordinary girl that he sees in his neighborhood nor in school, as she was straight up pale with pointy ears and teeth. Now that was kinda weird as no one can have a sick skin tone or have pointy teeth, that looked like fangs to Edgar's thought while putting on his best cologne from his dresser. To be honest with himself their was something much more about Vee than meets the eye and wonder if that's the reason why, she called him to come over to her place saying that she had something very personal and private to say to him. This however spiked up both his interest and opportunity, and his going to get all at once just like killing two birds with one stone.

"Alright Edgar." He said to himself in the mirror before spraying some liquid breath mint to his mouth.

"Let's make some magic." He told himself and exited out of his room, and ran down the stairs and came right out with the door locked up tight.

He took his time going to Vee's house with butterflies in his stomach, when approaching the doorbell as he pressed on it and herd the ringing of screaming. Edgar took the chance to relax and play it cool as he put on his charm, and had on his best black Jordan t-shirt with black jogging pants, and along with a pair of black Jordans on his feet. "Okay Edgar just play it cool man, she's going to say yes to you. Just don't screw this up." Edgar told himself before hearing the door being unlocked, and seeing it come open and revealed the love of his life and hopefully be his girlfriend. Their standing right before him was Vampirina who she liked be called Vee for short, as she had on her original everyday Transylvania outfit as she smiled widely with her entire teeth showing and said in her cheerful mood. "Edgar!. You're here on time!. Please come in and seat down at the kitchen table with me." She told him by pulling him inside and stopped to take a strong sniff of Edgar's cologne, and smiled to smell it.

"Mmmm wow Edgar, that's some good cologne you have on." Vee said still having her nose rubbing against his shirt, making the boy blush and happy to put on his smelly stuff before leaving the house.

"Uh yeah, it's that new Adidas cologne that I brought from Walmart. You like?." Edgar asked with a smirk.

"Uh huh. Mmmmmmm it smells so, so, so good." Vee said before feeling that she was too close in personal space and quickly got off of Edgar, with blush of embarrassment.

When the awkward moment between the two was over, Vee guided Edgar into the kitchen and headed to her fridge and took out two popsicle sticks, and gave one to Edgar as he thanked his best friend. After getting a few licks of their frozen treat, Vee founded the confidence within herself to ask Edgar this one question that's been on her mind since she moved to Pennsylvania and met the sibling of Poppy's.

"Edgar?. Er... tell me something. What are the things that you should expect out of a girlfriend?." Vee said having her ears wide open to get the answer.

Edgar took a hold from sucking his cherry flavored popsicle after getting that question, as he did had a good thought on the idea girlfriend that he truly desired. He looked at Vee and see how really cute she was with those beautiful eyes, and those sweet lips on hers making his heart racing. He stopped looking at Vampirina too hard and went to answering her important question.

"Well for starters Vee, I should expect from my girlfriend to be herself. Second is that I want her to always have my back through thick and thin, and I also wanted her to be honest and not keep the truth from me." Edgar finished his idea girlfriend to Vee as she needed to come out, and be honest with him with something.

Something that she been hiding from him, his and Poppy's mom, and everyone else in particular.

"Edgar, I first off wanted to say that me and my family are V.. V.. Vampires." Vee said it out with a little bit of fear on the reaction of disgust or haven her secret be posted online.

What came after confession her and her family's secret to her crush. Edgar formed a more happy and excited smile as he finally was right about her, and now can really tell that she really wanted to be his girlfriend just by exposing herself and her family's true identity. Before anything else he set his popsicle down on the napkin that was on the table, and then grabbed Vees grape popsicle and set it down on the same napkin and grabbed her hands in his. Vee was feeling that she wasn't going to get the acceptance of what she is but now, she's feeling something else that she never felt before in her whole life. And that was love.

"Vee?. I'm proud of you for being honest with me. That, and I have something to say to you in which, I know that you're going to say yes." Edgar begin feeling his hands being tighten by her own hands.

"Vee, I love you and I wanted you to be my first. So what do you say?." He asked.

Grinning with her whole teeth showing along with a squeal of excitement.

Vee shouted with utter happiness and love in her voice as it ringed through Edgar's ears, like hearing a mega loud sound speaker.

"Yes!. I wanted to be your girlfriend Edgar!." Vee told him and pulled him up to her and then kissed, with her arms around him and went sat on his lap.

The two smooched with passion as neither one of them wanted anyone to separate their official love for another, especially from Edgar's older sister Poppy nor Vees parents. Vampirina knows that her beloved parents would get upset with her after telling their secret to Edgar, but deep down she knows that her parents will come around. The same way they did when both Bridget and Poppy discovered her secret. When they broke apart from their kiss, both Vee and Edgar went back to eating their popsicles and when finished eating. The two went to started making plans on when they will start their first date together and, also plan on spending more time together and keep their love under everyone's noses until the both felt confident to tell their love to the friends and family.

"Do you think we can keep our love a secret from Poppy?. I mean she is my best friend and she's your older sister and all." Vee asked after trading phone numbers to one another.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we can keep under wraps. Poppy don't know if we say anything but we're not. Okay?." said Edgar before kissing Vee on her nose, making the young vampire girl giggle.

"Deal. And my little lips are sealed shut." She told him zipping her lips, and threw it away making the young boy smile.

With that he pulled her over to her and kissed her again and made it more sweet, as it really made her unbeating heart beat with excitement and adrenalin. The two stayed like that for a good while until it was time for Edgar to go home for dinner, and go to bed as tomorrow was school for both of them and hope that they will get the opportunity to hang out, without Poppy or Bridget interfering in their hopes of being an It couple. The two told each other good bye and good night with a another kiss, as Edgar walked out of Vees house and headed back to his home where a hot meal can be smelled from the inside. The smell made the boy smile big as the sent of the food was his favorite meal, in which his mom had made it special as it was one of her classic dish that she only make on Thursday.

"Mmmmmmm my favorite. Spaghetti Marconi and Cheese casserole. My favorite dish of a meal." Edgar said opening the door to his house, and started to get his hands washed before eating with his mom and sister.

Vee on the other hand was eating some Eye of Newt soup with her family, as she ate happily as her parents have noticed how great of a mood she was and can't believe that something would made their daughter this happy, but hey at least she's smiling in which both the parents were glad to see their child like this. But the question remains who or what made her this joyful?.

"Mrs. Vampirina Peeplson. Hmmmm that has a great ring to it." Vee thought to herself having already thinking and vision herself, to be Edgar's future wife as she continued eating the eyeball of Newt.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

It has been about two weeks in a half since Vee and Edgar have become boyfriend and girlfriend and while keeping their love in the dark, from their friends and parents. The two lovers been seeing each other behind Poppy and Bridgets back in school by making a good excuse on going to the bathroom or pretend to be sick from eating bad lunch, so that way no one will be suspicious about their recent activity.

At home in their neighborhood, both Vee and Edgar would sneak out of their homes and hang out at the park and have some alone time kissing one another, and enjoy the great sunlight and asked each other serious questions. Currently now the two were in parks basketball court playing one on one, while having a discussion about their very first official date night as Vee wanted Edgar to pick the place.

"So I was thinking that we should go to the movies. You could pick the movie that you want to see." Edgar suggested while passing the ball to Vee.

"Oh that sounds spooktacular Edgy." Vee said using Edgar's cute nickname that she came up with, as Edgar blushed deeply when hearing that nickname.

"I figured that you might like the idea my little fang girl." Edgar said giving her a wink.

"Haha. So um when do you want to go to the movies?." Vee asked before taking the chance to shoot the ball into the basket.

Edgar jumped up and grabbed his basketball before the ball could even reach the goal, and then started dribbling and took a three point shot but that's when Vee used her vanmpire speed and flew up to get it and land down with a grin. She stick her tongue out playfully as she jumped made the ball go through the basketball net. Rolling his eyes after seeing his girlfriend showing off her vampire skills and used to her advantage. Edgar loved when Vee uses her vampire powers on special occasions such as visiting him at night to his room, by turning herself into a bat or speed run when doing a one on one basketball game with each other. Yes sir, he loved everything about Vee even though she's different from other girls but that's what Edgar loved about her the most.

"I was thinking that we should go to the movies say...this Friday night." Edgar said seating down on the ground to get some air through his lungs.

"Oh goody!. What movie are we seeing?. Is it that new Marvel movie called Captain Marvel!?." Vee asked with much eagerness as she was a die hard fan of Marvel.

"Yeah!. That's the movie that we're watching Vee. I heard it's going to be cool." Edgar said taking out his Gatorade bottle and drank.

Seating down to join her lovable boyfriend and enjoy a good break from playing basketball. Vee already thought on the second date night as she had the best one and had just enough money in her vampire piggy bank, and automatically knew that Edgar was going to defiantly love her turn on picking dates. A thought accrued in the young Vampire girls mind as she forgot their were obstacles in their way and needed Edgar to figure out what to do before they can be together. Edgar saw the worriedness on her pale face and know exactly what's on her mind and already had the answer to the solution.

"You're probably wondering how are we supposed to leave home to go to the movies, without either your parents, my mom, and my sister from finding out that we're are a thing huh?." He asked and got a quick nod from Vee.

"Yes. What should we do Edgar?. Our parents and your sister won't allow us being together because we're dating." Vee explained in utter sadness and felt Edgar's hand on hers and looked up at him, seeing a warm smile upon his face.

"All we have to do is for you to sneak out of your room by going through your window and I'll walk out in the back door of my house." said Edgar as it made the young Vampire girl smile back with clear worry. "And besides theirs nothing wrong about interracial dating Vampirina. This is one of things that Dr. Martin Luther King Jr had fought for and damn it, I'll refuse to let his dream to become in vain." He told her as he showed Vee on how proud he was about his black heritage and strongly respected the Civil Rights movement era and it's leaders. Feeling so much better and happy to hear those words coming right out from her lovers mouth, she went over and kissed him sweetly on his lips and hugged while doing so.

The kiss was broken up when the two were satisfied with the kissing and looked into each others eyes and got up to resume playing. After a few more hours of playing basketball with each other the two went home together holding each others hands, and continued like that until they saw their homes and quickly let go of each others hold. The two eventually separated and went inside of their homes and get ready for their first date night. In Peepleson household seating down at the kitchen table reading her book and doing some extra credit homework assignments. Poppy had heard her brother coming back inside from playing basketball with whoever in which she have no knowledge of who he played with, as he came into the kitchen humming his favorite tune while going through the fridge.

Poppy raised her eyebrow in curiosity as to who Edgar been seeing that got him humming or singing Bobby Browns Every Little Step music. She wondered what girl for the past two weeks have made her little brother all love crazy, and not once figured out who was the mystery girl is as Edgar have not once mention her when she is around him. Their mom once told her that when she was her age, both her and their dad kept their love on the down low from their friends and family until they graduated from school. The thought of keeping something this big from your friends and family just made Poppy go insane and wanting to know badly, and demanded to know whose the girl that's been messing with her brother.

"So tell me something Edgar, have you been seeing a cute girl lately?." She asked before closing her textbook down.

Edgar pop his head out of the fridge when getting what he needs and closed the door back, and then walked over to the table to set the bag of bread and sandwich meat down. "First off that's none of your business Poppy." Edgar began while fixing his triple sandwich before continuing. "And second is why can't I come home happy and sing some Bobby Brown lyrics huh?. What's wrong you don't like Old School R and B Sis?." He asked Poppy before going back to the fridge to grab the mustered and a slice of cheese. Already feeling herself getting irritated from her brothers smartness, Poppy managed to calm down and continue on with their conversation without having to sibling fight.

"The reason why I asked you samrt ass is because you've been acting all lovey dovey in the last two weeks, and I just wanted to know as your big sister. Whose the girl that got you wrapped around in her finger?." Poppy asked once more again as Edgar went back to adding more to his sandwich. Basically prepared for Poppy's nosey nose in his business as their mom already had that covered since she's been digging her best to find out, but Edgar was making sure she won't find out and just leave it at that.

"Like I told you before Poppy. That's none of your business and so shut the hell up about it." Edgar said finishing making the sandwich.

"Look here you little hoodlum. I have a damn right to know what tramp is dating my dum ass of a brother of mine!." Poppy yelled the last part of her sentence as she stood up at him, with anger on her face while shooting daggers right at him.

Edgar just took his eyes off his sister and took the leftover bread and the other food back into the fridge, and then grab a can of coke soda and went back to get his sandwich. Then he looked up at Poppy and sticked up his middle finger at her, and walked off from the kitchen and straight to his room to eat his healthy meal. "Asshole." Poppy said going back to his seat and resumed back to her extra credit homework assignments and won't rest until she finds out whose the girl that's been messing with her brother, even if it means following his ass from school to anywhere.

"Sooooooo Vee where are you planning on going tonight buddy?." asked the light blue friendly ghost named Demi who wanted to know so much.

"Haha, Demi. I'm not saying a soul. I cross my heart and hope to live. And besides it's not that big of a deal." said Vee who was laying down on her stomach as she was on her bed, searching through the worldwide web on her Transylvania laptop. "You know it's very rude to be snooping on someone's shoulder when the person is doing something on the internet." She told Demi with a stern eyebrow raise while lowing the screen down. Demi flew back with a nervous chuckle while rubbing his head in shame.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Vee. I didn't mean to be nosey." He told her when seeing Vee smiled back at him and raise the screen back up, and resume playing the keyboards and read what she's reading before clicking on the mouse.

"I too want to know what's up with you and this weird behavior you're having Vampirina."

Vee turn her head to the left and saw her other monster friend Gregoria who walked in, and had her arms crossed with a suspicious look towards her. "Oh really?." Vee asked in sarcasm while resuming back to her laptop. "Yes really Vampirina. You've been acting awfully too happy for the pass two weeks and the only time you're that happy, is when your mom makes her famous lizard and dog guts pot pie." Gregoria stated the truth as Mrs. Hauntley haven't made any meat pies as of late. Before Vee could talk back to her stone monster friend she had to do one final thing on website that she is on, and clicked send and then closed her laptop up while getting up to seat down on the bed to give Gregoria her full complete attention.

Crossing her arms Vee said it plainly.

"Look Gregoria. You and Demi need to know that they are something's that's your business and something's that's not your business. Now if you will excuse me, I want to be by myself in my own room please." Vee told them with her finger pointing at the open door.

Not wanting to argue with the young Vampire girl the two respected her wish, and walked or float out of her room and closed the door behind them. Breathing out the built up air inside her and layed back now facing the ceiling, Vee just ignore her friends concern about her personal life and focused on going to the movies with Edgar. The thought of going to see Captain Marvel just made her smile and can't wait for the sun to go down, and dying to leave her home go with Edgar.

Time have passed bye bye as the Sun went down for the day and out came the full Moon in which was Vees favorite thing, as she opened up her window and walked out of her room and closed the window down. Then she transformed into a bat and fly down to the Peeplesons garden where Edgar was just went out from the back of his house, and quietly closed back with the most quietness that he possibly can and smiled with his success.

"Boo!." shouted Vee in her quilt voice as it shooken Edgar up and turned around in scare.

"Oh god, I thought it was my pain in the butt sister of mines but luckily it's you babe." Edgar said giving her a smile while catching his breath after being scared good.

"Haha. Sorry to give you a scare cutie. I just love to surprise people back in Transylvania." Vee said having her arm around Edgar's as the two quietly snuck out and walled down to the street.

The two talked and hold hands through the beautiful moonlight as Edgar was telling Vee on how much he loved supernatural things and monsters such as zombies, while Vee told Edgar that she had friends that are zombies in which Edgar was dope excited to learn more facts about actual monsters. Of course their conversation about the undead was put to a hold when the two find themselves at movie theater building, and almost passed the place due to talking about the citizens of Transylvania. The two walked up to the ticket booth as Edgar took out his phone and pulled up some tickets on it and show it to the ticket master.

"Ah I see you have brought your tickets and reserved seats online. You two can go right on in please." The Ticket Master said before wishing them a fun time.

With getting the okay to go in as Edgar opened the door for Vee to go in first before he did, and walked towards the concession stand and ordered a big bucket of butter popcorn and two medium sized drinks of Coca-Cola in which Edgar had paid for it as well, to Vees surprise before Edgar gave her the big bucket of popcorn. Carrying their snacks to the movie room and found their reserve seats in which was in the middle so they can watch the movie with no problem. "Do you what's my most favorite part in every Marvels movie?." asked Vee before taking a hand full of popcorn in her mouth to chew. Edgar set his cup down before taking a few sips and said in honesty. "No not really. What is the most favorite part in every Marvels movie?." Vee took the chance to chew her popcorn that was in her mouth as Edgar can see that she took a big portion of it due her cheeks gotten extended. She swallowed the chewed up popcorn and sip some of her soda to clean her throat up and looked back at her boyfriend.

"My favorite part in every Marvels movie is a Stan Lee cameo." Vee informed him with a smile.

"Oh yeah that's my favorite part too. I love that man's cameos especially his signature phase. Excelsior." Edgar said grinning about his last part as it truly was his favorite.

"Yeah I loved when he says Excelsior. That's his ultimate signature of all time." Vee said and then suddenly got saddened real quick. "But now his gone and there won't be any more Marvel movie cameos." She told Edgar as a few tears came running down her cheeks.

Edgar knows that Marvels Comic Book legend Stan Lee was like a grandpa to Vee as he was kind, funny, and lovable and now he passed away last year in November. In deep honesty and not telling a lie, Edgar always dreamed about meeting Stan Lee and just hang out with the man and asked the most nerdy questions about every Marvel comic book issue, and hoped that he will sign his comics for him but it looks like his number one dream want come true. Smiling with compassion to his vampire girlfriend he wiped the tears off her face and put his arm around her, making Vee smile a little as she knows Edgar was trying to comfort her and make her feel better.

"Vee don't be sad. Stan Lee lived a good long blissful life and I bet that he doesn't want his fans to cry, and mourn over his death. No, but instead he wanted us to stay strong and continue his legacy by watching and reading Marvel Universe, and never forget to say Excelsior in respect." said Edgar and lean down to kiss her lips.

Vee kissed back and felt much better now, and know that Edgar was right and should honor her hero by watching or reading anything Marvel and never be sad about the legends passing. As Stan Lee didn't want none of that and deep down she can felt his presence, and feel that he wanted her to continue to be his forever fan no matter what. "Your right Edgar. Stan Lee wanted us to be strong and never give up on his and Marvels legacy." Vee said grabbing another handful of popcorn and put it to Edgar's mouth, as he munched down on it and ate happily as he did an outstanding job of not only making Vee happy again, but also reviving Stan Lee's memory as will always be there in their hearts and in the heart of the Marvel Universe.

When the lights in the room when low automatically. Both Vee and Edgar got comfortable in their seats as the movie was starting and watched the opening of the movie. Almost forgetting to turn off their phones from ringing, the two quickly take out their phones and turned them off and put them back into their pockets. The two hold hands throughout the whole film while drinking and eating popcorn and have their eyes glued to the big screen, and not once left their eyes off the smash jam action of Captain Marvel and enjoyed the awesome work that Marvel Studios has to offer as it was worth every penny to Edgar. When the movie was over and the lights in the room was lit back up, the two headed out to go leave the room and go use the bathroom before completely leaving the movie theater.

Edgar waited for Vee to come out of the Women's bathroom as he finished handling his business in the Mens bathroom, and looked at the up coming films on the wall that was coming soon to this movie theater and had his eyes on one film ad. And that ad was Avengers Endgame in which he couldn't wait for it to hit theaters soon. "I can't wait to see how the Avengers are going to put an end to Thanos." He told himself as he and everyone else who was a die hard Marvels fan was waiting and wondering on the up coming blockbuster, and all wondered how it will all end with this fourth Avengers movie. His thoughts were interrupted when a pair of arms were wrapped around his neck, and felt kisses going down his neck up to his ear.

"You're great with your lips Vee." Edgar said turning around to face her.

"Yeah I know Edgar. My lips are great when it comes down to having it touched by your lips." Vee grinned and hold his hand as the two walked out together.

When exiting the movie theater Vee hopped on to Edgar's back and let him carry her home, and listen to one of Edgar's playlist that he gave her when putting his ear buds in her ears, and started listening to some real music that she have thought possible. "Why this is spooktacular!. Who is the cool artist that I'm listening to Edgar?." Vee asked nodding her head in enjoyment as the music was really good to her soul. "His name is DJ Khaled. His cool huh?." Edgar asked his girlfriend when taking a right turn to reach their homes. Vee could only nod in response as her focus was on the man's music as it was so new and exciting to her. In fact the music was so good that she wanted to ask Edgar if he could get them tickets to DJ Khaled's concert.

"How come Poppy didn't introduce me to this artist?." asked Vee taking out the ear buds.

"Ohhhhh that's easy. She has no taste in music and she not gangster like me." Edgar informed as it was true.

Vee just laughed her butt off after hearing it from her boyfriend and can't believe that Poppy wasn't good at music taste, and wondered what else does she sucks at as this was too good to be true but it is!.

When reaching home and getting off of Edgar's back and gave him a goodnight kiss and made the kiss much more passionate, and broke apart and waved goodbye for the night. Edgar went to the back and entered his home while Vee turned back into her bat form and flew up to her window, and turned back to open it up to get in and closed right back and went to change into her pajamas and go right to bed. As for Edgar who went to change into his pajamas and went to bed with his mind on Vampirina and tomorrow. He wondered how he and Vee will keep their relationship on the down low as Poppy already have her nose in his kool-aid and don't know the flavor, but Vee doesn't need to stress about it as Edgar promise her that Poppy doesn't know anything about them and their secret.

"As long as Poppy doesn't know a damn thing about me and Vee, then will be a ok." Edgar thought before closing his eyes to sleep with his mind was on his girlfriend throughout the whole dream.

"Excelsior!." came a familiar voice.

Edgar woke up and scanned his whole room and see that their's no one here with him in which was confusion, as he could have sworn he heard a familiar voice that said Excelsior but probably over thinked or just probably nothing and went back to sleep in peace.

**A/N: Their is nothing wrong about giving Stan Lee his cameo in this story!. RIP Marvels Comic Book Legend. The World of today and The Marvel Universe will won't be the same without you. Excelsior!.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks after a wonderful and unforgettable movie date, Vampirina wanted to match the same thing as it is her turn to choose their next date and currently it is a hard task. She do have the perfect date planned but, the item she needed to make it happen was being on hold due to being mailed to both of the wrong address and state, and no telling when it's coming to her home. Vee was in her room still in her pajamas barefooted and on her bed with her laptop typing away to her delivery service people on demanding to buy and resend her items to her home before, she both sue her money back and give them a bad low review. And luckily for the young vampire she received the message from them saying that her tickets will be on her doorstep by tomorrow morning.

Vee smiled victory at her accomplishment, "Outstanding."

Now Vee then closed her laptop and then placed back on her nightstand and noticed her zombie digital alarm clock, and reads_ 1:28AM_. "Oh, holly rabies I've thought it was sunny outside. Well... since I am up...", Vee smirked when the idea hit her brain before getting up to head over to her window. She first open it wide open and then turned herself into a bat and flapped her way on out of her room, and fly straight towards Edgar's window that is currently open since he liked a fresh breeze when sleeping peacefully. Vee flown right on in and changed back, and then went to shutting the window down before looking to her right to see her boyfriend all tucked up with a warm smile on his face that made her smile. "I'm such a lucky vamp. His is so going to love my gift that I'm giving to him as our date." said Vee, when motioning up to look at the wall that have a framed poster picture of the classic movie Space Jam as it is Edgar's favorite movie. He told Vee loads of times before that he wanted to be an NBA superstar for the Charlotte Hornets, and make millions and become like his great hero Michael Jordan. Let alone both play and bring championships for the great hall of famer legend.

"Mmmm...fried chicken. Can I have an eight piece tailgate special with lots of hot sauce packages please?." said Edgar, who was dreaming of being at Bojangles and ordering his favorite chicken.

Vee giggled in amusement, "Oh, Edgar you sure love to eat fried food. Hmm...I wonder if I should make you some food?. I mean Transylvania foods are a little bit off beat but, I'm sure that my Edgar monster can handle my cultures none human dishes."

"Oh, and also let me get two boxes of your delicious Bo Berry biscuits with extra icing for myself and my beautiful girlfriend of mine." Edgar said, making kissing noises with his mouth.

Vee have already know what Edgar was now dreaming about himself and her kissing like normal boyfriend and girlfriend should, in which she took the moment to come closer to her lover and planted a sweet kiss on the boys lips. This however made Edgar wake up from what he liked to call his 'Fabulous' dream and stood up to see his undead queen in his room, with such a wonderful loving smile on her beautiful face of hers. "Ah, Vee, I didn't hear you come in my room." Edgar begin while removing his covers and revealed his Space Jam pajamas. Vee jumped right on Edgar's lap and snuggle up to his body like a cat would do to her master. "That's because you're too busy dreaming about ordering us some Bojangles meal. In which I'm assuming you're having a taste for...right?." Vee looked at her lover before getting a fast lip kiss from her boyfriend.

Edgar now chuckled softly, "Yeah, I've have a taste for some Bojangles chicken."

Vee kissed Edgar on the cheek, "Well we could go their and have breakfast...that's if you want to."

Edgar moved Vee on the other side of his bed and gently lay her down. He looked deep into her eyes and said, "Why not?. Besides we can have some alone time afterwards."

"Hehehehe, that is like the best idea that I've ever heard." Vee closed her eyes to take the hours of sleep for rest until getting back up and go to Bojangles with her boyfriend, said.

Edgar smiled and went to gain more sleep and wanted to make sure he was going to pay for their breakfast as he loved to spoil his undead queen. He told her a thousands times that he wanted to spoil her rotten and not going to take no for an answer, as Vee sweetly tried her all to tell him that he does not need to do such a thing. But, Edgar sweetly hushed her by giving her the awesomeness foot massages and back rubs to the point where Vee just let it be and fall into her boyfriends ultimate control of their forever live/undead relationship.

The time was 8:25 and the sun was slowly moving to replace his twin sister moon and Edgar and Vee took the chance to leave his room, and walked on the sidewalk with their hands holding together and still in their pajamas. Of course Edgar had his wallet in pocket and could not wait to have his mouth on those Bo Berry biscuits, while Vee had her taste buds set on eating a bacon egg and cheese biscuit sandwich with a side of hash browns to go along with her breakfast meal. "Bojangles is dead ahead Vee. We're going to eat good this morning huh?." Edgar looked at his vampire girlfriend with a love look. Vee giggled before nodded at him and said, "Yep!. Bojangles is similar to Zojangles back in my hometown Transylvania. You can get a two for two lizard and egg cheese biscuits."

"Huh, that sounds kinda good. You've gotta take me to your old hometown as a special date." Edgar said with hope that Vee will give him a slow yes and a fast no.

It was not the first time that Vee heard her lovers request on visiting her old hometown as a special date, since the day they've begin dating in secret without either their friends from school knowing about it especially with Poppy and their mother, let alone dealing with Vees family. Of course Vee did not want to reveal Edgar to her parents as her boyfriend, knowing that with no doubt disapprove the relationship and strongly demanded that the two should break up. The reason why is still unknown to Vee and wondered if this has ever been done before but, to top it off how will Poppy feel about all this if she ever catch them sharing a passionate kiss of love and happiness. Sure, neither Poppy nor Bridget knows about Edgar knowing about her secret in which the young boy have to act out the way he was before evening dating Vee, and knowing that she is a none blood sucking vampire. Edger did not mind playing '**_I _****_Don't_****_ have a single clue'_** routine and just be himself, minus the holding hands and kissing Vee in which sometimes prove to be a big challenge to the boy.

"After you my sweet fang." Edgar said sweetly when opening the door for her.

Vee broke out of thought and gave him a smile when entering inside. Without getting the chance to blink her eyes, Edgar speed walked to open the second to the store and hold his big charm smile that made her melt away like chocolate being sitting outside for a long time. After saying thank you before grabbing Edgars hand, Vee guided the both of them to the front where a Bojangles employee who is female smiled sweetly at the two.

"Good morning, welcome to Bojangles. Our current specials is two ham biscuits for three dollars and two for five Bojangler (Fish Sandwich) combo." She informed the two.

Edgar smiled and said. "Yes, my girlfriend would like to have a bacon egg and cheese biscuit combo, with medium bo rounds and a medium size drink. While I like to get a cajun biscuit with cheese combo, with medium season fry and medium drink. Oh, and two bo beery biscuits with icying."

The women nodded and told Edgar the total price after handing them their cups. Once Edgar gave her the right amount of cash and got their food with such quick service, the two sat in the booth of the back of the store and can not wait to dig in.

Edgar was two seconds away taking a bite of his biscuit sandwich until Vee lightly slapped his hands. "No, no, we have to say grace remember?."

Edgar chuckled shamelessly and said. "Oops, sorry Vee. Sorry, God for not giving you thanks."

Vee closed her eyes and put her hands together. "Thank you Lord, for this food that we are about to eat and thank you so much for waking us up to see the next day. And thank you God, for pairing us as girlfriend and boyfriend, and asked you to make sure that nothing will ever break us apart in your divine will. In Jesus name, amen."

"Amen!." Edgar said when grabbing his food and begin eating.

"Mmmm, this bacon egg and cheese biscuit do smells good." Vee said when licking her lips and took a bite.

Edgar smiled at his girlfriend before asking. "What do you want to do today Vee?. We can go to the park and play some basketball. Or maybe we can just hang at my room and play 2k."

"Oh, I wish but, I can not since both Bridget and your sister wanted to go hangout at the mall, and just only us girls. Along with my mother and your mother. I almost forgot about it this morning until, I remembered Demi reminded me of last night before going to bed." said Vee who was now disappointed about it knowing that this is not what she wanted to do today.

"Oh, darn that is a bummer." Edgar looked disappointed for a short second until he said. "We can hangout in secret. I don't mind waiting for you...it only makes me want to love you more and more."

"Awe, Edgar your such a romeo!. That is why I have fallen for you since the day that, I moved from my hometown. I always have you know, before you ever have the chance to develop your feelings for me as more than just friends." Vee said smiling sweetly.

Edgar smiled right back as he do recall remembering the time when his feelings changed when Vee became their neighbor. He remembered when she first came to introduce herself to him and his family, and while he was just too busy recording videos for his website in which to this day still a low rating view. When he glanced at her for the first time he only looked at her as a potential best friend and nothing more but, then when hanging out with her let alone going to school together he started to feel more. At first he thought it was just a simple mind trick that every boy gets when seeing girls and being friends. But later on his heart is telling him that this is true love and he was too naive to ignore it, especially when Vampirina was sending him hints of her loving him and doing things more than a best friend should.

Edgars thoughts were interrupted when feeling his shoes being touched on top and happen to look at Vee, who was cheesy grinning at him as he knew exactly what she is doing to him. "Wanna to play footsie?." Vee asked.

Edgar grinned back. "That is if we take off our shoes and do it with our socks."

"Your wish is mine command." said Vee without wasting no time.

With no second to waste the two revomed their bedroom shoes and begin colliding their feets, and begun battling out in love while fighting back the giggles due to the fact that both of their feets are ticklish. However, Vee is the expert of the game since she is using her toes to tickle down her boyfriends soles, and Edgar could not beat her due to her dominance. He bit down his fist to stop the escaped laughing as Vee copied the same thing and wanted to continue to do so but, have to stop since people in the restaurant begin to stare for both reasons. One, they all awed by how cute and adorable they were together and Two, they were wondering why two young kids were at Bojangles with zero parent supervision let alone being here so early. Edgar and Vee see it like night and day, and hurry up with the eating of their food and quickly slip their feets back into their bedroom shoes and ran out. Right before going back to the soda machine and pour their drinks in.

They ran right back to their neighborhood or should I say, Vee who carried Edgar bridal style with her superhuman vampire strength and superspeed. Once making to their area section, Vee smiled sweetly while both walking and still carrying Edgar to their homes was enjoying the moment of being the muscle in the relationship. Edgar did not like the feeling of being the weak one as he wanted to be the strong one, and wanted to feel that he can protect Vee in any situation no matter how difficult it is to him. Right now he looked a bit embarrassed and blushed while Vee hummed a tune of her music that was in the works, in which she is planning on using for the next Halloween band competition in Transylvania. So far it's coming along nicely until now she just need to create both lyrics and new dance moves.

"Hey, babe can you let me go?. I feel empowered by you when your caring me like this." said Edgar in a embarrassing way.

"Oh." Vee blushed and brung Edgar back to his feet. "Sorry, Edgar Bear, I just wanted to show and make you feel that I will forever treat you as my undead king of the night."

Edgar chuckled at that as he liked when she talks like this. "Thanks baby, I do the same to you too. Anyways we should probably go to our homes and play our national routine act, and play '**Best ****Friends**' while deceiving my sister, our friends, our mothers, etc."

"Yeah, and to be honest...it is kinda fun and put some zing in our romantic relationship." said Vee winking at him while her feet made the steps of the house.

"Uh, Vee did you tell me you went out through your window and not the front door?." Edgar questioned his girlfriend before taking out his key to his house.

Vee closes her eyes and slapped her own front face and said. "Holy rabies, I've completely forgotten about it. Gosh, I was this close to setting myself up for both trouble and interrogation from my mom and dad. Thanks for the save Edgar...see you soon."

Vee turned back into a bat and swung up back to her still open window, and closed the doors right behind her like a boss. Edgar watched happen when opening the door and enter inside holding his amused smile. Soon after Vee transformed back she then went to her dresser and grabbed her regular clothes, and exit out of her room to go straight into the bathroom to go have a good wash up and start her full day. "Morning Vee." came a cheerful male voice that stopped the young girl in her tracks. Vampirina felt herself getting anxious and quickly thought that she and Edgar got busted but, soon managed to calm herself down before turning around with her everyday cheerful smile and attitude. "Oh, hi Demi!. Nice to see you up and about." Vee said hiding her nervousness. Demis smile begin to slowly go away when studying Vees body language and can see easily that she is worried and fearful but, easily forgetting the message from what the girls body is saying. Assuming that it must be the cause of him scaring the poor vampire child in which it is a good thing back in Transylvania.

"So, tell me something Vee...why is your bedroom window open?. I came to check on you to see what do you want for breakfast so, I can tell Chef Remy Bones to serve for you but instead you was not there...in bed." Demi asked with concern.

_"Think, Think, Think, Think!."_ Vee thought in her head. "Oh, well I thought, I've saw a ghost being chased by four men in both matching uniforms and ghost hunting equipment. And so, I jumped down and try my hand at tricking the four so the ghost can escape in which it worked well, after I told them that he floated straight to the citys library." She said.

Demi blinked with the information being processed through his ectoplasm brain until he jumped up happily, and swoop down to give Vee a huge hug. "Vee that is spooky awesome of you!. Since you told me I have to hid low and not be spotted by...what do they call themselves?."

"Uh, Ghostbusters!. Yeah, they call themselves The Ghostbusters. You can look up their aid video on YouTube. I've got take my wash up so...see you down in the kitchen." Vee said superspeeded her way in the bathroom and closed the real fast.

She then collapsed to the floor with relief and had to literally pat herself on the back. "Zombies, that was a good close one. I've got to keep myself calm and cool, before the truth comes out where me and Edgar are screwed in the process." Vee told herself when making her way to the sink.

Speaking of Edgar, he did the same with Poppy only except that he told her he was chasing it on his camera, and putting on his website in which he can not believe his older sister have fallen for it with no second thought. After a quick wash in the shower he later came down to the kitchen and fix himself a bowel of Frosted Flakes, and ate happily while having his headphones in ears listening to a few romance songs from Michael Jackson. The boy gained so much love advice from the King of Pop through his music since after all, the man himself is a guide expert to helping young boys like himself to get pretty girls and eventually marry them in the future. Currently he is listening to the

"**You**** Rock My World**" lyrics video before scrolling through his tablet to find more songs but, can not decide to listen to the songs that Michael Jackson have made and released, or listening to the songs that his estate have realeased. Sure, the Xscape album is the best when it first came out and really brung life back into the King of Pop but, Edgar loved songs that his number one favorite artist have made while living than what his estate have to offer.

"Huh, alrighty then lets play Billie Jean. Only this time I'm going to watch it on his 30th anniversary video." Edgar told himself grinning with the thought of watching his hero do alive performance of his anniversary, and making it unforgettable for the whole world that will forever love him.

"Listening to MJ again I see." said Poppy when after quietly sneaking down the steps to grab her breakfast, in which is two oranges and fresh cooked double toast with extra butter on them.

"Yeah, so?. I can not listening to Mr. Thriller himself while eating my tasty breakfast?." Edgar said with a scowl.

Poppy sat her food down before sitting down to face her only sibling. "I mean is that you've been so cheery and too happy when listening to our hero. In fact you've been acting completely different when you started listening to romantic songs from MJ, instead of listening to his other songs that does not consist of romance like Beat It, Bad, Speed Demon, Wanna be Startin'- Somethin, Ghost,..."

"I get it Poppy!." Edgar took off his headphones and paused the video with strong anger. "Geez, why are you in my Kool aid and don't know the flavor?. Why on earth are you so nosey in my personal business?. Stop getting my back about anything that I do!." He said loud enough to make an echo.

Poppy now scolded right back at Edgar and dropped her almost finished peeled orange. "First off, I'm your big sister in which means that, your Kool aid flavor is also my Kool aid flavor. Second, I'm nosey because I love and care about you like any other older sibling should when expressing concern for their baby sibling. And Third, don't you ever raised your voice at me when I'm talking to you little boy!."

"Kids what is going on in here?!." came their mother who just got down fixing herself up for the mall trip. Edna looked at her two children and can easily tell that they were bumping heads, in which this has never happened before until now. "Who started it first?." Edna asked very sternly and gave them serious looks.

Edgar quickly pointed his finger at his older sister with anger on his face. "Nosey butt started first mom!. I was minding my own business and listening to Michael Jackson, until she butted up on my Kool aid and started getting on my nerves!."

"Pause." Edna raised her hand to stop her son to talk any further before turning to Poppy. "What's your side of the story honey?."

"Well mom I was just wanting to know what got big head over there so happy that his switching his normal music of Michael Jacksons, and go romantic all of a darn sudden. And so, stupid here want to catch an attitude with me and put a high tone in his voice." Poppy explained while sharing the same anger look that Edgar is giving her.

Poppy was not the only one that know the sudden unexplained changes within Edgar. Edna started seeing it when she accidentally ease dropped into his room, and saw him writing and proofreading poetry. Poetry!. That was a big deal due to the fact that Edgar dose not like to read poetry let alone write one. Now, at first Edna thought that the reason his doing it must be a special task from the teacher to help improve his writing skills and take new intrest, while the other thought was that some little girl done rubbed his messy hair and spoke sweetly to him. However, Edna shook the second thought out of her head and strongly doubt that was the answer since she refused to let some girl play with her son's emotions, and let alone refused to let her son to be taken away from her. She calls it the "**Mother Protection Instinct**."

"Poppy you leave your baby brother alone." Poppy quickly opened her mouth but stopped by her mothers quickness. "Unless you want to stay home grounded and not go to the mall."

"N...N...No, ma'am." Poppy said with head hanging down in defeat.

Edna then looked back at Edgar. "Edgar darling will you please to never yell in our house again?. Plus, there is nothing wrong about your big sister being concern about you. Now, I like for you to apologise to Poppy."

_"I rather break my own arm than to apologise to pain in the butt."_ thought Edgar when seeing Poppy folding her arms and waited patiently for him to do what was ordered by their mother. "Fine. Poppy, I'm sorry for catching an attitude. I'll be in my room during the whole day."

"Hmph, apology accepted...for now." said Poppy.

Edgar rolled his eyes when getting out of his seat after finishing his meal and put the empty bowl down in the sink, before turning around to collect his headphones and tablet and march his way right on up the stairs. Edna sighed with a calm breather before looking back at Poppy with a motherly smile. "I hope you're ready for your mall trip sweetheart. Because I am." Poppy nodded and smiled while remembering to grab her purse in which is where her money is being kelp, and can not wait to get into her shopping mode with both Vampirina and Bridget.

"You bet mom!."

* * *

Meanwhile Edgar landed in his room with the door closed and currently laying on top of his bed still holding his temper at bay. He wanted to let Poppy have it for getting into his own personal business but, managed to cool down and took the moment to realise that he just accidentally put himself and Vees secret relationship at extreme risk of being exposed.

"Oh, man, what did I just do?." He asked himself feeling cold chills running through his body.

He have no clue if his mother have catched on with his sudden changes and got suspicious with what his been up to. "Vee is going to kill me." Edgar told himself.

Just by saying her short name her, his phone begin to ring and heard the ringtone that he set up for Vee. He felt fear running through his vans when reaching for his phone and looked at the picture. A picture of Vee puckering up her lips on where it looked like she was preparing herself to sweetly kiss him. He slowly slid the answer button and place the phone to his ear. "Hello?." Edgar begin while looking so anxious. "Hi, Edgar Bear!. I was wondering if you would want me to bring something back to you. Based upon what my mom told me we're going to be there all the way to the evening." Vee said when grabbing her bat shaped purse from her bedroom.

"Oh?. Well, I guess you enjoy every second of it Vee. I'll be waiting for you... until I eventually fall asleep." said Edgar with a chuckle on the last part.

"Cool Rabies!. Well, I don't want to keep you up all day so, I'll see you when I return. And by the way...why do you sound so anxious?." asked Vee.

Edgar shoot up from his bed with his brain trying to come up with something to say. "I was anxious because...I will not be able to see you for the rest of the day. Sorry to make you feel concern my undead queen."

_"Oh, nice one Edgar. That is what I call think smart."_ Edgar thought to himself when patting himself on the back.

"Vee hurry up please your friends are waiting!." called Oxana.

"Coming mommy!." Vee placed the phone back on her pointed ear. "I've got to go. Love you with endless hugs and kisses." She said before hanging up and put the phone in her pocket before speed running down to the steps.

Edgar hanged up his phone and return to lay down while putting his headphones on. Next, he started playing '**Baby Be Mine**' and followed along with the King of Pop and begin singing.

While Edgar is getting his MJ on meanwhile Vampirina and along with Poppy, Bridget, and their mothers headed straight to the super mall, and the three were out having a blast during their visit time. The three went to the candy store and have themselves some bags of multiple candies with huge tasty varieties of flavors, along with ordering themselves some delicious Auntie Anne's pretzels in which their mothers were willing to pay for it. From there they headed for Burlington so Oxana, Edna, and Briana can shop for clothes for the kids before doing so on themselves, in which it took nearly thirty-five minutes before switching over to the shoe department section and did the same process. Vee, Poppy, and Bridget enjoyed trying on multiple clothering and shoes while talking about their band to see when they should pick the day to go practice, while also talking about their next return visit to Transylvania since the three were thinking about staying there for a week in the summer.

"We should try practicing the new music that I'm in the working of say...next firday at my place?." said Vee trying on the black flat shoes.

Bridget smile and nod. "That is a great idea Vampirina. I'm so excited to do it like a boss."

Poppy removed the shoes form her feet and carefully put them back into its box without damaging them. "Awesome!. I am so ready to play and rock hard in front of our adoring fans."

Vee closed her eyes and grinned happily before opening them back to go put the shoes back on the shelf. "Cool as voodoo." She said when heading to choose which pair of shoes to get.

She looked at her options and can not decide on which one to get. She liked both of them but, her mom told her that she was only getting one pair of shoes. Vee looked at the two and wanted to pick the right one for herself but, wanted to make sure that she picked the right pair to wear for her boyfriend. _"I want to look super gorgeous for Edgar. And I certainly want to show him that I'm the only girl he needs and be his voodoo love doll." _thought Vee and looked so desperate with wonder on making the right shoe choice.

Vee broke out of her thoughts when a hand was placed on her right shoulder and turned around without showing any signs of shock or fear, and just smiled at her two best friends and said. "Oh, don't worry you guys I'm going to pick this one. After this why do we go to Build A Bear workshop?. Cool?...Cool!." With that the young vampire speedwalked through both confused Bridget and Poppy, and watched the girl give her mother the box. "Geez, what got Vampirina so...huh, I can not find a word to describe her." said Bridget while adjusting her glasses.

Poppy nodded in agreement before her brain memory cells triggered the similarities of her brother. The way he acted was unforgettable let alone can sence that he was hiding something personal. Compared to how Vee acted so quick to talk and not let them get the chance to say anything, Poppy raised her eyebrow in utter suspicion as she felt deep down that their was a connection between the two but, sadly have yet to find out what it is and what is the main reason for all of this.

_"I'll find out sooner or later. Until then...I just don't jump to sudden conclusion and just let anything fall into play."_ Poppy thought to herself before heading to where Vee is and continue on shopping, with a smile on her pretty little face.

_"Next trip is GameStop. I'm going to get my lover a cool videogame ahead of time before it even gets released. Gosh, I'm such a good monster girlfriend!."_ thought Vee said when finding her way to the store and have her eyes set on getting what she have been looking for to give to Edgar.

But little did she knew that her best friend was catching on to her but, have not yet know what it is at this time and probably be a good long time. And so both Vee and Edgar have to play careful when dealing with their friends and especially Poppy.

* * *

**(A/N): Please drop reviews but no flames what so ever. Until next time everybody!. And so sorry for the super late update.** **Will not happen again anymore.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

It has been a week after both Vee and Edgar have almost gotten their secret exposed to Poppy but, lucky for our favorite couple they survived from the danger that is Poppy. The two managed to keep the signs of them being lovers under lock and key, and made sure to remember to play it cool around people and family in which that is a easy task to do. Currently it is monday morning and sun have yet to rise to wake the still sleeping neighborhood. Vee however was out and about still in her pajamas when flying down the steps, and to reach the door to go grab her mail off the porch with happiness. She picked up the small white sealed protected package before coming back inside.

Vee looked over at the package before sliding her fangs to reap it open and pulled out the tickets. The tickets were completely wrapped up in protective bubble wraps and looked very nice and clean, as Vee begin to unwrap the golden-red tickets to the all star game.

"The NBA All-Star tickets look absolutely spooktastic!." Vee said in a whisper to prevent anyone to wake up.

She bent over to have a whiff of the tickets and grinned silly. "Smells just like basketball. Edgar is going to enjoy it when he realized that it's on the ground level." said Vee.

Just when Vee was getting ready to make her move she then heard her phone beeped a text. With no hesitation she super ran back to her room carrying the tickets and trash in hands, and see her phone on the bed beeping up a storm of texts. Knowing who it is since she automatically know the only person that would text her in the crack of dawn. Vee happily set the tickets on the bed and grabbed her phone before entering her password to the screen, before reading the message that her forever lover have sent her and savor every word of it.

* * *

**Edgar's Text****...**

**_"Vee can you please come over to my bedroom and sleep with me?. I'm having difficult trouble going to sleep. You know that I have a game today at school and all but, I need you to keep me sleep. And I know that you're having the same issue with me after we told each other our personal nightmares. Love you with all of my living beating heart."_**

* * *

Vee and Edgar could not sleep alone like they use to do before the two became lovers by secret. Of course Vee been developing the same realistic nightmare every so often and caused the poor girl to have sleep issues. For Edgar's problem was painful to say the least. It shook him so bad that he find himself both upset and crying when it involves with Vampirina. The two have the nightmares concerning each other and knew that it was the obstacles of being together due to Demi, Gregoira, and the family. But the one who stood out from the rest was Poppy.

"Poppy." said Vee in a bitter tone.

The young vampire remember one of her nightmares being about Poppy pulling Edgar away from her, and then turn around to try kill her by putting a wooden steak to her dead beating heart. Vee growled in rage when remembering that scary dream and saw the cry fear of her boyfriend watching her die in the hands of his big sister. Vee felt like a weak girl in her dream and can not seem to protect her Edgar from danger but, when she sleeps with her lover and feeling safe with his arms around her. She gained her strength and peace of mind back as that what love would do to a boy and a girl.

"I'm on my way Edgy Bear." Vee said texting him before flying out of her bedroom with tickets in her mouth.

Edgar left his window open a little bit every single time when it is bedtime, so that way Vee can sneak herself in and get in bed with him, and have good nights rest to take on the next day. Edgar's nightmare was quite the same with his girlfriend only expect that it was Bridget who successful killed Vampirina, while Poppy made sure that Vee was completely dead by taking a few jabs in her heart. The memory of the dream horrified Edgar to the point that he himself would made sure to keep Bridget away from Vee. Such as seating in between the two to gain some gossip from the two in which Bridget shyly did not like that, since it was nothing more than just talking about personal girl things that no boy should stick their noses in. But luckily Edgar managed to act like a true boy by manning up like a young man, and try his best to be like his dad in which he have difficult time to remember him at times.

"Hi Edgar." Vee said coming through the window in her normal form.

Edgar snap out form his thoughts and came over to help Vee in.

"Hi baby. Say, what do you have in your hands?." Edgar asked.

Vee grinned and showed the tickets. "This our next date location. Tickets to the NBA All-Star Show." She said before being pulled into a strong hug.

"Baby you're awesome!. I'm such a lucky boy to have a cute girl like you." Edgar said receiving a blush from Vee.

"Ah, Edgar you're spoiling me when you say that. But... you are not lying about to tho." said Vee when grabbing a seat on the bed.

Edgar came over and went to messing with his stereo to play '**Tonight**' by John Legend (Himself), before making his way to Vee who was swinging her legs back and forth with a smile.

Next, he dropped down to his knees to begin his hands to work on removing Vees batty pajama bed slippers, and reveal her pale gorgeous feet to see that she painted her toe nails light purple. To Edgar it went very well on his girlfriends toes.

"Your feet are so cute and smell funky sweet." commented Edgar.

Vee balled up her left fist to help fight her giggling as Edgar was telling the truth plus, he did told her that he has a deep love affection for foot fetish but, it was only for her feet and no other girls. She remembered telling her that he always watched her and hope she remove her shoes, and socks to show off her bare feet. Let alone cross his fingers and hope that she won't put her shoes and socks back on.

"Well why don't you get closer and take a nice whiff of my funky soles Edgar?. I know that my boyfriend wants to do it as much as I want it to happen my own self." said Vee when putting her left feet up in Edgar's face.

Edgar remembered Vee have shared her foot fetish by saying that she always hope that he would play or pleasure her soles, and always wanted him to them to her sick weird satisfaction in which he loved this secret from his girlfriend.

"It would be my pleasure my baby. Still...this should be my reward after winning the schools basketball game today instead of having it before bed." Edgar said pointing out the fact.

Vee grinned and crock her head to the right. "Is it wrong for me as your girlfriend to spoil you?. Don't worry Edgy Bear I've got plenty of rewards for you when you win the games. I love you and do not ever forget it."

Edgar grinned and shook his hand. "Oh, I won't Vee. Now, how about we begin working on making ourselves happy this morning before we sleep together."

Vee nodded before feeling the bottom skin of her feet made contact with Edgar's nose, and feel the sniff from his nostrils breathing in the funk off from her feet and smiled in grand satisfaction. She started fiddling her toes on Edgar's forehead in which made the black boy turned on like an animal. Edgar worked his way from hill to the ball of foot with kisses before gently rubbing his girlfriends smooth soft feet with his index finger.

"Edgar you're tickling me to the point I might just pee on myself. And I just drunk some water before I even came here." said Vee feeling her bladder about to release that urine.

"Ewwwww." Edgar laughed as it found it amusing. "You really know how to entertain me Vee." He said before stopping his index finger from rubbing her sole.

Vee calmed down a bit and begin to lay her whole body down to her side of the bed. Edgar hopped on his side of the bed and found Vee wrapping her arms around him, and begin snuggling up to him before breathing in his smell that she loved so much.

"Before we go to sleep I want to know something. Which nightmare did you dreamed up again last night?." Edgar asked thinking it would be best to know since Vees dreams are quite good than his.

Vee lifted her head up to look down to face her boyfriend with worry. "It's gonna sound outrageous and unbelievable." She warned him for his sake.

Edgar gave her a nod and told her to spill it out without holding any details. Vee smiled a little bit before gathering the strength to tell her recent dream. The dream that put the poor girl into complete tears and heartbreak.

* * *

**(Vampirinas Recent Nightmare)**

It started out with Edgar and his schools basketball teammates celebrating their championship win in the middle of the night. They celebrated by playing todays rap music let alone dancing to it, while Edgar sat down singing along to 21 Savage's music and just having an outstanding time. He kelp on singing until the music died down and so did his friends as they took the moment to catch their breaths, and took the moment to chat amongst themselves before resuming back to playing music from the DJ. Edgar took the time to pull out his phone from his gym bag to see who called him. His face dropped from smile to concern before getting up off the bench and headed straight out of the gym, without even noticing that a few of his teammates looked on with wonder on what have caused their friend to exit out of the celebration so soon.

Edgar walked down the hall before making a right turn to his classroom on where the door was unlocked. Once entering he then speed dial the number of the person who was constantly trying to reach him. When hearing the click on the other end he then cover his phone when noticing his friend had follow him, and see if anything was okay before heading back to go join the rest.

"I need to take this in private please." said Edgar.

The boy nodded and went back to the party. Edgar calmed down before placing the phone to his ear.

"Vee?." said Edgar.

"Edgar?." said Vee who was somewhere with tears and boogies running down her face.

The two spoke at the same time in which made Edgar laugh a bit.

"No, you go first baby." Edgar said when taking a glance to check and see no one was there.

"Edgar I've been blowing up your phone like a insane vampire. Why haven't you pick up after your game was over?." asked Vee before taking the moment to blow her nose.

Edgar went over to his table and sat down. "Because I was busy helping put things up after the game." He begin.

"Liar!. You're lying to me Edgar!." yelled Vee with tears pulling down hard.

Edgar looked hurt with what Vee was saying and getting ready to explain himself to his heartbroken girlfriend.

"Vee I..." Edgar got cut off by Vee.

"It's her isn't it?." She asked holding back the pain by biting her lip.

"Vee let me..." Edgar tried to speak but, once again Vee cut him off.

"It's her ain't it?." Vee asked her second question.

Edgar sigh when reaching for his wallet to look inside to look at the picture of Vampirina smiling sweetly. But then he reached into the pocket where he keeps his library card in and taken out another picture of another girl. A picture of none other than Bridget.

"Now, Vee you know and I know that Bridget is our best friend." said Edgar speaking in a sad tone.

"Yes, I know...so?." Vee said wondering what her boyfriend is trying to say.

"And so you know our relationship was slipping from the start." explained Edgar.

"But it is not Edgy Bear." Vee argue while holding her tissue tight. "Did you forget that I said I love you?."

"Vee please." Edgar tried to not get into the personal.

"And then you said I was your dream come true. But now you are throwing Bridgets name at my face and you was not doing that after I constantly keep loving you, and always sleeping with you when you can not sleep by yourself at nights!." said an emotional Vampirina.

Edgar was about get his chance at speaking to Vampirina until he stubbornly got stopped.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

The young boy turned around to see a cute smiley Bridget wearing red diamond earrings to match her red lipstick on her lips. Plus, matching her one piece red sparkle dress and flat shoes. She stepped in still holding her cute smile and looked so confident about herself in which made Edgar break a smile. Remembering that Vee was on the line he turned around and spoke in a whisper.

"Vee I'll call you back."

Edgar sat his phone down on the table and watched Bridget Walk closer to him. Vampirina listen on to their conversation and felt the shocking heartbreak pain in her dead beating heart, when hearing a kiss nose over the phone and knew that Edgar is cheating and dumping her for Bridget. Her human best friend!. The pain within her was getting worser by the second when hearing multiple kisses being made between the two, and felt rage growing within herself to the point she might ran over to her school and punch the hell out of that caucasian girl.

"So who was on the phone Edgy Bear?." Bridget asked wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

Edgar played dumfounded and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, it was no body important. Wrong number." He said.

Vee exploded with super tears on her face for two things. One was hearing Bridget using the cute nickname that she made for Edgar. And second was that hearing Edgar say that she was nothing important.

"Edgar how could you!. Edgar I need you!." screamed Vee.

Edgar looked back at his phone in shock as he forgot to hang up let alone did not mean to put it on speaker. With the rage built within Bridget she snatched the phone off the table and begin arguing on the phone with Vee. The two yelled at each other and begin throwing out so much swearing towards the other, that made Edgar to wrestle the phone out of Bridgets hand.

"Bridget you need to go." He told her.

Bridget placed her hands on her hips with anger.

"You're gonna kick me out?. In our classroom for that monster?!." Bridget roared in question.

"Now Bridget!. We talk later." said Edgar pointing at the open door for her to exit.

Bridget obeyed her boyfriend and exit out of the classroom in anger. Edgar went back on the phone with the speaker being taken off and hear Vee pleading to him like the child she is.

"Edgar please don't let me go!. Don't let our love go out the window!." said Vee crying her eyes out.

"Vee I know it is going to be hard for you to accept this but, I love Bridget more than you!." said Edgar with deep sigh of good relief when saying it.

"Edgar please!." cried Vee.

"And besides I'm human and your a monster. A freak none or less." said Edgar with painful words.

"No!. I'm not feeling it Edgar!. I'm going to literally kill Bridget for this!." yelled Vee.

Edgar felt fear and shock on his face. "Vee wait you're thinking clear!. Please let me come to you and will work this out and be friends again." He said hoping it will work out.

Vee shook her head. "No!. No, that is not happening Edgar!." She said barely seeing due to her eyes watering like a leaky faucet.

"Vee please let me come see you at your house." said Edgar with hope.

"No you can not!." yelled Vee.

"Why not?!." asked Edgar getting real irritated.

"Because!." said Vee trying hard to breath air.

"Because what darn it?!." yelled Edgar

Vee blew her nose and said, "Because both Bridget and Poppy have put me in the hospital emergency room!."

Vee cried in pain with bandage wraps around her head with a two big casts on her right arm and leg. She was on her hospital bed on life support and was barely holding on to dear life.

* * *

After hearing that evil nightmare form his girlfriend who looked like she was getting ready to cry for real this time. Edgar wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long passionate kiss to her smooth lips. He broke their lips apart to look at her in the face.

"Vee that will never, never, never, ever happen in reality. I love you so much and will never cheat on you. You're the only girl that I want to marry and have future kids with. And as for Bridget?. She is only going to be my best friend and a second sister to me. Never let your evil nightmares blinded you form truth and reality Vampirina." said Edgar before going back to kissing his undead queen.

To made Vee gain her mojo back as it was the perfect thing she needed to overcome her recent nightmare. And Edgar is her doctor and medicine that she needed to both visit, and take before starting her wonderful morning and everyday afterlife. They slept for a good few hours until finally the sun have came up and waked Edgar with its natural warm light shining through. The boy smiled before looking at a still sleeping Vampirina who still was having her arms wrapped around his neck. Edgar bent down to sniff into Vees beautiful black hair and relaxed with satisfaction.

"Blackberry hairspray scent. She sprayed that hairspray just for me and only me." said Edgar laying a quick kiss on her sleepy forehead.

The young black skinned boy easily remove himself from Vampirina's arms and exit out of the bed. He made his way out of his bedroom with the door shut and lock for safety, before making his way down the steps to follow the great smell in the kitchen. Edgar founded his way into the beautiful kitchen that his mom have custom made when she and his dad moved in together, in which was a way before either himself and Poppy was born. He studied the long table and saw a great selection of fresh hot steamy breakfast and felt his mouth watering down.

"Man, mom you sure know how to turn morning food into a feast." He said breathing in the great smell.

Edna who was slaving over the hot stove frying up more eggs have turned around and smiled sweetly at her child. She quickly went to lowing down the dial on the stove and made her way to Edgar.

"Good morning sweetheart. I hope you have a big hungry appetite this morning because, I fixed every single breakfast item known to man. A great way to boost your energy before the big game this afternoon after school." said Edna while motioning him towards the table.

Edgar licked his lips when looking at the plate of fresh cooked pile of bacon and fresh slices of livermush. Next, he looked over and saw three bowls of cereal for the three of them. One was Raisin Brand for Poppy, while the second bowl have Fruity Pebbles in which was his mom's favorite. And the last bowl have his new favorite cereal in which was Count Chocula. Edgar hold the laughter inside him as it was funny since his eating cereal form a stereotype vampire, and then quickly told himself to not tell Vee the name of the brand as she might get highly offended by it let alone seeing the picture box. Plus, he noticed that his big sister was not present in which meant that she is still asleep. This gave Edgar an opportunity advantage.

"Hey, mom can I eat my breakfast in my room?." Edgar asked before getting a look from his mother.

Edna have never seen her son wanting to eat or bring anything that is food upstairs to his room. She gave it a little thought on the subject and saw that it wasn't a bad idea, considering that he does clean up after himself.

Edna shrugged her shoulders with a happy. "Don't see why not. Sure you can eat your breakfast in your room. Here let me get you a tray to carry your food.

"Thanks mom!." said Edgar showing gratitude to his mother.

Edna handed Edgar the blue plastic tray before making her way to sit down and eat the food she made. Edgar grabbed each selection of breakfast items and sat it on the tray before grabbing the handles, and exit himself out of the kitchen and took his time going up the steps. He can not stop his grinning when making his way back into his bedroom and share a good meal with Vee. He sat the tray down on to the floor to unlock his door with the key in his pocket, and then enter inside before quickly closing the door behind him. He turn his head back to see that Vee was out of bed and was currently going through Edgar's things, in which the boy did not mind one beat.

He quietly sat the tray down on the edge of the bed and went over to where Vee was. Vee was messing with his CD collections to see what's good play when waiting for her lover to return from whatever he is currently doing.

"Boo!." said Edgar with a devilish grin.

Vee jumped up in total shock but, then responded with a laugh of satisfaction.

"Oooooo, good one Edgy Bear. I felt my dead heart beating for the first time ever. Good work!." Vee said grinning.

Edgar grinned right back. "Thought I should get even with you after what happened at your party... remember?."

Vee giggled at that memory. "Yeah, and you are getting good at scaring me. Plus, you're getting around with Transylvania culture."

Edgar helped guided his lover to the tray of breakfast and sat down on the right side of the bed. Vee smiled when seeing the food in front of her before allowing Edgar to feed her cereal, before even getting the chance to eat some tasty turkey bacon and juice. The two shared bites of food in such a romantic way to the point it is like Lady and The Tramp, in which Vampirina wanted to watch it after Edgar's game is over even though Edgar did not want to watch it. But as long as his with the forever love of his life, Edgar would watch absolutely anything of Vee wants to see and enjoy.

After eating everything the two said goodbye before giving each other a see you soon kiss, Edgar carried his tray back down to the kitchen and set it down near the sink. He been noticed Poppy was the one washing the dishes and have yet said a word to him but, Edgar truly did not want to say a single word to her and exit way out.

"You're not going to say good morning to me?." asked Poppy with her back still turned on him.

Edgar sighed with frustration but, turned back to face his pain in the butt sister.

"Good Morning Poppy." said Edgar.

Poppy continue to wash dishes and still keep her back facing him.

"I hope you've got an answer for me for eating your breakfast in your room. That is unusual for you." said Poppy.

"I do." Edgar turned completely around with the face of bitterness. "My answer is for you to mind your own freaking business. You big headed nosey black girl."

Poppy completely stopped washing her dishes. She then turned all the way around to face her only sibling with her arms resting on the edge of the sink. She gave Edgar a dirty mean look to let him know that she was going to let the conversation go for a long shot.

"And I'm five seconds away from beating your wanna be thug butt and force the information out of you. I do not know if it is the new music that rappers are throwing out or know if this is the cause of a girl. If it is a girl then I will not hesitate to beat the breaks out of her because, I do not want you to get hurt nor be used by that bimbo." said Poppy.

"I'm not wasting my breath away for you. We got school remember?." said Edgar when taking the moment to leave before giving his sister the middle finger.

Poppy growled in response and strongly going to find out what or who is causing Edgar to be so bold, and very macho as that has never happen before. She noticed that her brother have used his video camera less often now, and in which it is a extreme curious since Edgar doesn't go anywhere without that thing. The only thing that can be similar to this behavior to her thought is Vee. Poppy noticed how her best friend been acting so strange when Edgar is around, and begin saying some strange excuse to go away from her and Bridget. Plus, she comes back late than what she promised it and truly made her suspicious.

"I'll find out soon today. This time I'm following the two." Poppy said out loud with the idea of knowing she was alone before resuming back to washing.

Fortunately for Edgar who remained downstairs had listen in on his big sister's plans and quickly but, quietly ran back up the steps to get dress for school. He finished getting ready to head for the bus stop ahead of time before Poppy could get the chance to finish up her hair, so he can speak with Vee to inform her on what is about to happen. Speaking of Vee who was at the bus was currently waiting patiently for Edgar to get here so they can do a quick kiss, and being strongly irritated with Demi. The well dressed ghost was talking to Vee about the ghost brothers who he took the liberty of doing research on them, and found so much fear about them since he is a ghost after all.

Vee rolled her eyes with irritation written on her face. "They call themselves The Ghostbusters, Demi. You're got them mix up with Travel Channels Ghost Brothers. The only difference about the two is that one catch ghost and other is trying to see if the house is hunted or not." said Vee.

"Oh, that is good to know Vee. Those Ghostbusters guys are nothing to play with." explained Demi when floating beside his best friend. "Just the other day I looked them up on the family's computer and...hey, lets pull them up on your phone Vee."

Vee sighed in frustration before using her vampire powers to freeze Demi in order to pull out her phone to unlock it, since her home screen is a picture of herself smiling with teeth showing. While being kissed on her right check by Edgar who was the one holding her phone to take the cute picture. Vee quickly went to her YouTube app and speed typed the Ghostbusters commercial advertisement. She checked to see if this video will only show the actors and not the movie scenes. With luck she found the one and quickly unfroze a worried Demi.

"Here you go Demi." Vee said with no emotion when pressing play.

On the video it showed three men (Dan Aykroyd, Harold Ramis, and Bill Murray) in matching grey suite jackets and ties holding different equipment.

* * *

**Dr. Ray Stantz: **Are you troubled by strange noises in middle of the night?.

**Dr. Egon Spengler:** Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement or attic?.

**Dr. Peter Venkman:** Have you or your family ever seen a spook, spectre or ghost?.

**Dr. Ray Stantz:** If the answer is"yes," then don't wait another minute. Pick up the phone and call the professionals.

**Ray, Egon, and Peter: **Ghostbusters!.

**Dr. Ray Stantz:** Our courteous and efficient staff is on call 24 hours a day to serve all your supernatural elemination needs.

**Ray, Egon, and Peter:** Ghostbusters!. We're ready to believe you!.

**Ghostbusters**

**Call: 555-2368**

* * *

Vee quickly hit pause and put her phone back into her pocket with hope that the movie commercial would scare off Demi.

"S..S..See Vee?. Those Ghostbusters are after me!." said a now scared Demi while biting his ghostly nails.

"Yelp." Vee smirked with an idea, "In fact they have two ways to find you without the need for somebody to call them. One is a device called the PKE meter and other is the PKE goggles. In fact...I believe that I just spot them coming by some time go. Or wait I see them coming right now Demi with their illegal unlicensed proton packs and ghost traps!."

"Awww!." Demi screamed before flying away back to the house.

Vee smirked evilly with victory for what she done. And now she can get her kiss on with Edgar in which she is so ready for.

"Vee!." called Edagr running his way towards her.

Vee turned to her right with a huge grin of happiness.

"Edgy Bear!." said Vee when closing her eyes and puckering her lips to his.

Edgar grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed distance between them. Vee open her eyes and looked concern and worried.

"Do I have zombie breath?. If so then I need to change toothpastes." said Vee.

Edgar shook his head with a laugh. "Nah, it is because of bad breath baby. It's Poppy."

Vee raised her eyebrow and looked concerned. "What did she do Edagr?. Did she hit you?. I'm going to hit her right back!." She said getting ready to super run.

"No!." Edgar grabbed her arm just in time. "No, no, no, no. Remember we're keeping our love and true hidden feelings of each other a secret." He told her before watching her cool down.

Since doing their time being together, Edgar learned that his cute girlfriend can be very vindictive at times when she feels like someone was going to hurt him for dating her, and was not going to hesitate on using her wild vampire instinct to send them to the hospital or worst. And of course he did make multiple condones to make Vee cool down when she she sees him with another girl, and notice how too friendly they're getting despite that they were just talking about the upcoming future Godzilla vs King Kong movie. It took a short few seconds for Vee to calmed down while holding his hand, without accidently breaking it by accident. She managed to change her face expression from anger to normal for Edgar's sake.

"Okay. Now, what went down with you and Poppy?. What is she up to this time?." asked Vee.

"I over heard her say that she was going to follow us today. She's picking up suspicion of us. So I think we should completely not go anywhere alone together today. Plus, not be too close together and make the attempt to holding hands or do secret signs. Such as doing the fake eye flicker of clamming that something got caught in our eye or using our index finger to rub our noses." explained Edgar.

Nodding in understanding but more upset that she can not be close to her lover for the whole day. Vee wanted to so badly come out of the bag and say she and Edgar are lovers but, constant fear of nightmares were just eating her afterlife like a brainless maggot. A maggot that eats the tastes thing it can get its mouth on.

"As much as I hate it Edgar but, you are right with the idea strategy of our situation." said Vee.

"Hey, listen I hate to do this Vee but, we have to protect our relationship. And I refuse to let my baby get hurt by my big dumb nosey ass sister of mine." said Edgar in which made Vee laugh at her boyfriends insult to her best friend.

"I know. I guess we have to play pretend at being just friends full time now." Vee said with an eye roll.

Moments later when both Poppy and Bridget made it to the bus stop that both Vee and Edgar was, and put on their pretend act. Such as Edgar being on his phone to hopefully record something mysterious or supernatural, while Vee hanged close with Poppy and Bridget with a. unrecognized contrived smile. The bus arrived on schedule as the four jumped inside and sat down in their usual seats like always. Vee, Poppy, and Bridget sat together in the second row of the bus while Edgar sat alone in the very back listening to R Kelly's **'Gotham City**** (Remix)'**. Despite having to pretend to be romantically apathetic around Vee for the entire day.

_"Just got to prevent myself from touching and make less eye contact with Vee for the whole day. That can be done...can it?."_ Edgar thought to himself before continuing to listen to R Kelly.

Upon arriving at the school and being happily grateful to get off the bus, Vee can not stand another second of hanging out with Poppy. Doing the whole ride to the school she was getting ready to make the attempt to choke the poor black girl out with great force but, then remember to take calm counting in her head to lower her anger. Vee hated that her own human best friend was in the way of her being with Edgar and plus, have the strong urge to punch Bridget in the face for trying to take her man away from her. But then she also remembered that it was a realistic nightmare and not reality for Bridgets sake.

"Dream or no Dream. I'll punch that four eyes freak if she ever make the attempt to take my Edgy Bear away form me." said Vee in the girls bathroom alone.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror in which in reality she was not seen, since she is required of a special made mirror for vampires in order to see themselves. Vee huffed in anger when washing her hands while singing the Transylvania version of ABC in her head, before forcing herself to calm down completely. Once getting her mitts wash she then headed on out of the bathroom and started walking to her class before the bell rings, and did not want to get herself a tardey mark on her perfectly good attendance record. When getting inside her classroom she slowly walked to her table where Poppy and Bridget sat, before glancing to her left to see Edgar trying his best to prevent himself from meeting eye contact with her. She felt the nerve in her right hand that was urging her to do a hand signal to Edgar but, gathered the strength not to let it happen none what so ever.

It became torture for the two doing the whole time of class and it was not getting any better by the second. The two have to sat at different tables to prevent themselves from looking at one another, and also to prevent making eye contact for a longer period in which that was impossible. Vee wanted to kiss Edgar for good luck on his game today but, can not risk their love from being exposed to the whole school and right in front of Poppy. And so she did the next thing. She used her powers to freeze time by motioning her hands underneath the table without anyone eyeing her. Vee smiled happily when get up off her seat and made her way to the other table behind her. She went over to where Edgar is who have his back facing hers and jumped over to the other side. Vee saw that Edgar have brought himself some chilli bean burritos due to his face being messy, and having cheese sauce on his good clean black shirt.

"You are one messy little boy Edgy Bear." Vee said slightly laughing before unfreezing him.

Just when she unfreeze Edgar the boy took a huge hunk out of his burrito and caused some of the sauce to hit her face. Edgar blinked at what just happened before noticing that everything and everyone was frozen. Vee brushed the mess off her face with her hand before looking at Edgar with a huge slight irritation. The boy blushed in embarrassment for just he done and can not find the words to say at the moment.

"Seriously Edgy Bear?. Really?." said Vampirina.

* * *

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**(A/N): Part two of this will be on the next chapter. Go Vee x Edgar shipping!. Until next time everyone!.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"You just couldn't resist. Can't you?." asked Edgar.

Vee blushed in embarrassment before nodding her head.

"I really hate to deceive myself when pretending to be only your friend and not being your girlfriend." said Vee, having sadness in her voice.

Edgar felt sad to see her likes this and was getting ready to say something to comfort his cute vampire girlfriend but, Vee have bitten him to the punch since she have a few more words to say.

"I'm sick of Poppy being an interference in our relationship. I should not have to hide my love for you and play **'****Just Friends'** game for everyone. It's bad enough that I keep my secret and keep on constantly lying to you about what's been actually happening in my house or anywhere else. Let alone giving you that stupid navie lying smile of mines at your face." Vee sighed before feeling herself breaking the edge of the table off with her bare hands.

Edgar placed his hands up in shock while Vee looked in pure shock.

"Oops. Sorry Edgy Bear. That was so not my intentions." said an embarrassed Vee.

Edgar regained his cool and took a deep breath and said, "Now, if it makes you feel any better we could say...make a break for it."

At that moment it caused Vampirina to be confused at what her lover just said.

"What?." Vee looked at Edgar with a lost face expression.

"You know...escape the po-po." Edgar said another slang term.

Vee still can not understand since she is still learning the language of the ghetto from Edgar. Edgar sighed as it still was not going his still losted girlfriend.

"Oh, my god, Vee I'm talking about running away." said Edgar.

"Ooooohhhhh, okay!. Sorry for acting so duh Edgar. But that does sounded like a plan however, we should probably use that idea when our secret has been revealed to everyone. And the chance of that ever happening is so low." said Vee.

Edgar agreed while feeding his girlfriend a piece of his lunch, "Okay. Now, can you pretty please go back to your table and unfreeze everyone please?."

Vee nodded before placing the pieces of the table down from her hands. Next, she super ran back to her table and twirl her finger, and thus unfroze everyone and regained her acting of being just friends with Egar. Neither Poppy nor Bridget have not realize that Vee froze them as the two continue talking to each other, while Vee kelp her face expression from becoming mad or show signs of not wanting to hang out with them as much. Edgar watched her for a quick second before breaking eye contact to resume finishing his meal. He have to keep his strength up for the game this afternoon as it will put his team in the conference championship, and then advance themselves to the finals and bring home the real gold. A smile grew on his face at the thought of having his championship ring on his finger and then celebrating with Vee alone, and made sure that he and her were completely together no matter what.

"Hey, Edgar do you think we can beat The Lizards?." came a voice beside him.

Edgar looked at his best friend and teammate Connor aka Catboy who was excited and happy for the game. Then another boy who slid his tray and himself over to the same seat that Vee formally sat at, and had a hyped energy with a big grin on his face.

"Even though I'm a die hard reptile fan, I am so totally ready to take down The Lizards so we can get out feets at the finals.' said Greg aka Gekko.

Edgar laughed and said, "Yeah, and I believe that we're going to do just fine. As long as we stay focus and share the ball, we will win our season and win the championship."

"Awesome!." said both Connor and Greg.

"And speaking about the game." came another bot voice.

The three looked to see their other best friend and teammate/offense and defense coordinator Juilo aka Romero, minus the goggles and white string of hair. Wearing his schools basketball jersey with the colors of their school carrying the play book underneath his armpit. Juilo join his friends and sat down on the other side of Edgar and revealed the plays to the three.

"I've got every single detail play that we could use in the game and calculated the number chances of what the opposite team will throw at us. I snoop into their practice without being detected or noticed and see who were the star players, and which member will more likely get the ball. Plus, I also check and see what pattern of ball passing that they are using in which we can easily break it." explained Juilo.

"That is absolutely fantastic Juilo!." said Greg given Juilo a fist pump.

"That is excellent to hear the great news of you understanding their game tricks." said a thankful Connor.

Edgar and nodded, "You sure know how to do your homework Juilo."

Juilo smirked and buffed his chest out and said with bragging, "Why of course Edgar I mean after all, I am the smartest kid in our class and the one to turitor you, Greg, and Connor once a week on every thursday."

The four friends continued talking amongst themselves until they heard the bell rang to announce that lunch time is officially over and go head out for recess, the four continued their talk on to the playground and play basketball along with the rest of the team to warm up and help get rid of the potential mistakes of todays game. Meanwhile Vampirina was playing jumprope with Poppy and Bridget as she was in the middle, as the three begin doing jumprope songs before taking turns with the jumping. Vee truley wanted to go join her boyfriend and the rest of the boys to see if they needed a water girl assistants for this afternoons game but, then Poppy would get suspicious and then finally figure out who the mystery girl was in which Vee can not risk her and Edgars secret. Her eyes shifted over to the other side to see the schools cheerleaders doing their practice warm ups before performing the game. The girls on that team were Vees friends as they were the top trio cheer performers of this generation.

"Okay, girls let's do our formation of the pyramid!." cheered Amaya aka Owlette.

"Here I go Amaya!." said Lisa aka Luna Girl, doing a double back flip and landed on the fresh soft cut grass on her knees and hands.

"Me too!." said Barbara aka Rip with a fun giggle, as she did the same and perfectly landed beside her best friend.

Amaya did her move and black flip two times in the air and landed on the backs of her friends on her knees, and stood up with her arms out and three cheered with great hyped energy.

"Go Lions!. Go Lions!. Go Lions!."

"That is spooky awesome you guys." said Vee supporting her best friends.

Amaya, Lisa, and Barbara smiled at their best friend before getting off of each other, and made their way over to the three with big smiles.

"Thanks Vee!. You do realize that we still have three opening positions left to join the cheer team." informed Amaya before adjusting her glasses.

Lisa looked at Vee with a smile that looked all so friendly and said, "You will do so well as a cheerleader Vee. You got the high skills of doing it."

"That also includes ya too." Barbara said looking at both Poppy and Bridget.

Poppy shook her head, "Um, no thanks Barbara. My skills are best for only the girls basketball team."

"And as for me...well I'm not the 'Cheer-Cheer' type of girl. If you know what I mean." said Bridget.

Lisa rolled her eyes at that answer and said, "You'll never know if you try Bridget."

"And as for you Poppy." Amaya grabbed Poppys attention, "You're not doing so outstanding on the girls basketball team even though you're the team captain. Plus, if it was not for Vee here who helped with the last game, season would be zero wins and more losses."

"Oh, it is in the past Amaya. Besides next time it will not be like that again." said Poppy with her arms folded and put on a serious look.

Amaya put her hands on her hips and looked at Poppy up and down, and hold a pointed look at the black girl.

"Well your brother don't have any excuses of losing any games. He did help his team to reach the stage of wining the spot for the conference title and soon take home the gold for our school. So pretty much he knows how to play ball...unlike his big sister." said Amaya.

Vee smiled without Poppy seeing her due to being slightly upset about what Amaya said. She was proud to be the girlfriend of a true winning since Edgar can both talk big game, and then showing it in the court with no issues unlike his sister. Amaya did have a point that Vee is the hero of that final game thanks to her vampire powers, in which she have to cut it short due to Poppys request based on playing **'Fair'** with opposing team. Vee told Edgar about it since he was there to watch the game and told her to bump what his sister said, and use what god have blessed her with and bring home a win. Of course Vampirina listen to her boyfriend a lot more and just ignore Poppy every time she speaks about certain things, and also repeat what Edgar told her in her mind.

"I heard rumors about your brother having a girlfriend on the downlow."

Vee straighten up in fear when hearing it from Lisa and felt her pale feet getting cold in a bad way. Somehow rumours were starting to rise about a mysterious girl being Edgars girlfriend based upon his mood and new attitude.

"Oh, you know?. Who is it?." asked Bridget with top curiosity.

_"Why does it concern you four eyes?."_ Vee thought while keeping her temper down.

Lisa shook her head while picking up some grass of the ground and start pulling them apart and said, "No not exactly Bridget but, there are signs of it though."

"What kinda signs?." asked a now dead serious Poppy with a anger look.

Barbara started scratching her short red hair to think and said, "Well for starters your brother have been stopping his filming of finding mysterious things and always keeping himself missing for small periods of time, until we see him again for class. Plus, his phone conversation."

"His phone conversation?." asked a scared worried Vee.

"Yeah, his phone conversation." started Lisa and said, "I heard that he smiles when talking to someone but, in a more boyfriend kinda way. And based upon the rumored gossip he always end his call with the person saying **'I Love You Baby'**."

Vee now felt her dead beating heart begin to beat out of fear and scare as that rumor was kinda true. She looked at Poppy to see she is not so happy or pleased to hear this some what new information. Even if this news were only plain old rumor that someone in their class or the higher ups made up to start trouble or livin up the school, due to being so boring and plain.

"The one thing that I can say right now is that girl is so freaking lucky." begin Amaya.

This have brought Vee, Poppy, and Bridget's attention. Amaya gave a smile on her face while placing her hands on her hips. Both Lisa and Barbara grinned happily in agreement with their team captain.

"Whoever this girl is she sure know how to pick out a cute boy. And Edgar is one of cutest boys in our grade." said Amaya admitting that she envy Edgars mystery girlfriend.

"Man, I tell ya, I would do absolutely anything to have Edgar be wrapped around my little finger. Let alone be in my hands." said an honest Barbara when twirling her finger for an example.

Lisa agreed and said with honesty, "Edgars mystery girlfriend is one lucky **B.I.T.C.H**."

This changed Vee's emotion from fear to bragging rights. Vee now felt that she was the luckiest and bestest girl to win over a big game like Edgar. Oh, she just can not wait to rub this at her 117 year old cousin who was living in her family's hotel, in which it is name after their lovable sweet hometown. **(A/N: Wink-Wink)**.

"Well, that little **B.I.T.C.H **is gonna get bitch slapped by me when I find out who she is. That little impudent hussy." said Poppy who was now even more furious with her fist shaking.

This made Amaya, Lisa, and Barbara to back away a little bit and felt that they might get punched in the face by Poppy. Vampirina on the other hand scolded a bit for just a short second before pretending to be frightened like Bridget. Only except that Bridget was not showing that expression this go around but, instead agreed with Poppy with a nod. This concerned Vee about it but, eventually dusted it off and made the excuse of leaving to head for the bathroom and hope no one would follow.

"Oh, let's go together!. I gotta pee anyways from drinking some much water." said Lisa when getting ready to walk with her best friend.

Vee raised her hand up to stop her and said kindly, "I would not do that if I were you Lisa. Because I'm going to do a serious number two in the bathroom and I might have nasty stomach virus."

"Eww. I'll just hold my urine and cross fingers that I don't wet my good pants." reponded Lisa doing the pee holding position.

With giving opportunity to let out some anger just after what Poppy have said not too long ago, Vee headed inside the girls bathroom and begun raging great burning fury. She kicked the doors to the stalls down with great force thanks to her vampire strength. Next, the girl pulled the middle bathroom sink off the wall and caused the water the shoot out uncontrollably, and threw the sink straight into the wall and made a very big hole. Vee continue on destroying the bathroom while talking to herself to help burn down her hot temper. Only except that it was putting more wood in the fire like no other.

"Bitch Slap?!. Bitch Slap Me?!. No, I'll be the one whose bitch slapping!. And the bitch that I'm gonna slap is you Poppy!." Vee yelled when smashing her fist through the toilet and broke it with great force, causing it to fall into bits and pieces.

"Always getting your big nose in my and Edgy Bears business instead of minding her own damn business!." Vee pulled the hand dryer off the wall and threw it hard into one of the mirrors.

Next, she pulled the hand dryer out of the mirror and smash the other mirrors to break even. Vee did not care that she is destroying school property let alone being the girls bathroom at that moment. No, she was far upset to even care while her emotions were running wild and painful. All she ever wanted is to be with her Edgar and be happy for once in her life. Truth be told it was all Edgar who made her happy and feel the value of moving away from her hometown to Pennsylvania. And it was certainly not because of wanting to make human friends since that was the least of her cares. You can say that she was putting on an act to her parents, Demi, and Gregoria since she truly did not want to leave Transylvania. But her cousin Mavis have persuaded her to try new things and have experience let alone maybe find her zing in the human world, since she can not do so at this moment thanks to her Uncle Drac and Aunt Martha. The two vampires that were awfully way overprotective of their only child.

"I hate you Poppy!." said Vee kicking the door down to the bathroom.

When done she walked out and looked over to the boys bathroom with rage still in her eyes. Vee felted tempted to do the same damage as she did with the girls bathroom but, remembered that her Edgar needs to use it for the game in which she decided not to attend and support him. All thanks to his older sister who she is her friend unfortunately. And so she headed for the main office and informed them about her fake stomach virus, and went home in her room crying for hours until knight time have fallen. Her parents have volunteered to prepare refreshments at the game while Demi and Gregoria left her alone by her request. Currently now, Vee sat outside on her roof in her pajamas looking at the beautiful full moon with no clouds covering the night sky, in which this is one of her favorite things she loved to do. She ignored her phone that was constantly ringing and blowing up text messaging by her friends on why she left early without telling them but, most importantly it was Edgar who both call and texted the most. Vampirina did not even respond to her own boyfriend due to wanting to be alone for the day. She needed time to herself and to her own thoughts as she finally beginning to calm down, and managed to stop crying her eyes out in which was now blood shot red like pinkeye.

"I need to talk to a trusted friend of mine. I'm sure she is not too busy tonight with her brothers. Or fighting the PJ Masks tonight in which I have no clue why those three keep messing up city property." Vee said to herself before turning into a bat.

_"I guess that Uncle Drac was right about werewolves. They need serious discipline and a lot of newspaper hitting."_ thought Vee before giggling to herself.

Upon flying around while using her powerful strong bat ears she was able to pick up Barbara voice or might as well call her Rip due to the full moon being out. Vampirina have never told Bridget and Poppy or Edgar about the Hunter trio siblings being werewolves. Their family moved out of Transylvania way before Vee and her family did the same, and been making themselves comfy in their new homes. Rip and along with her brothers Howler and Kevin, causing mayhem and destruction for fun since Pennsylvania did not provide custom parks or sometimes called cemertarys in Transylvania for werewolves. That being said the three were only trying to burn off the inner wolf and really did not mean to cause harm. In which Vee idely wondered on why they have yet to inform the PJ- Masks about it though but, that was for another nightfall. Vee looked down and found the three in the middle of an open grassy area that clearly have signs that said to not walk or touch grass, and probably in which they did not see in Vee's eyesight. Rip, Howler, and Kevin were making three deep holes to bury their stolen stuff such as comic books, candies, toys, and even some bones to chew on and save for later. She swoop down and landed in front of them and transformed back.

"Hi, Guys!. What is kicking?." said Vee being cheerful to her friends.

Rip was the one to speak, "Hi, Vampirina!. Say, I have been blowing up your phone all day today...what happen girl?."

"Boy troubles." Vee said quickly.

With that being said, Rip nodded in understanding and went to grab Vee's hands, and pulled away from her brothers.

"Howler, Kevin, I'll be right back." Rip informed her protective brothers.

"Okay!." the two brothers.

"And do not try to take anything from pile because I know how many I've got on each item." said Rip without even looking back.

Once being far away from her brothers ears or eavesdrops she was able to give her best friend the full attention. Rip sat down on the soft fresh cut grass as Vee did the same facing each other.

"So...what is up?." begin Rip.

Vee sighed and said, "To be honest with you Barbara, I been dating and being in love Edagr and..."

"Oh, so you the girl that got Edgar!." said a surprised Rip but, then turned into a sly smirk, "You lucky vampire bitch. And I do mean it in a good way too."

Vee smiled wide, "Thank you."

Eventually Vee gave all the information to Barabra on what was going on and such as made the female werewolf upset but, managed to give her strong girl advice that would help Vampirina with her situation.

"My advice to you Vee is to think happy thoughts and click her heels, and say **'There Is No Place Like Transylvania****'** until you feel calm and at peace. My other advice is to pray to God and ask him to help you in your situation, because anything is possible if you believe in him and believe in his only son Jesus Christ. And strongly read John 3:16, Pslam 91, and 2 Corinthians 1:3-4." said Rip, giving Vampirina her holly cross necklace and putting it around her neck.

"Thanks a lot Rip. I feel so, so, so much better now. And I am going to read my bible of the scriptures that you suggested for me. God Bless." Vee said, before getting up to head back to her room.

"Anything for my best friend." said Rip.

When getting off the ground the two said goodnight to each other and headed back to what they were doing. That is until Vee stopped herself to go back to Rip in which confused the girl.

"Sorry to be nosey Barbara but. do you have a boyfriend as well?." asked Vee.

Rip grinned showing her werewolf fangs and said, "Why yes I do Vee. You know him from school, our neighborhood, and at night."

Vee lean her head to the side with confusion on her face, "Who is it?."

"It's Connor, Vampirina. But at night he becomes..."

"PJ Masks!."

Both Vee and Barbara turn their heads quickly to see Howler and Kevin trying to fight off the PJ Masks, who have found them and getting ready to put up a fight against The Wolfies. Barabara looked back at Vee blushed a bit and said nice a planely.

"Connor is Catboy but, do not tell my brothers so that way I can tell them myself when the time comes."

Barabara ran into the fight after saying goodnight for the second time to Vee and let out a big howl, that caused some of the cars on the streets to go off on their alarms. Vee stood their to watch the pajama heroes fight the wolf sibling trio before turning around to walk home.

_"Connor is Carboy?...who knew?." _thought Vee.

* * *

**(A/N): Their you go another successful chapter!. I hope everyone loves the part two of chapter 4. And please remember to wash your hands, wear a mask, and have good social distance. Just because we're trying to get things back on track in the world dose not mean that Covid 19 is gone and not activate.**** STAY SAFE AND GOD BLESS, IN JESUS NAME!**


End file.
